


High Hopes [Yuri!!! On Ice AMV]

by wrensandroses



Series: Yuri On Ice AMVs [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Fanvideo, Fanvids, Gen, Yuri Plisetsky Being Yuri Plisetsky, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrensandroses/pseuds/wrensandroses
Summary: Basically, 'Yuri Plisetsky and all the people that inspired and motivated him to be the best darn figure skater he can be'.





	High Hopes [Yuri!!! On Ice AMV]

[Yuri Plisetsky | High Hopes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdKQyXZo59o)


End file.
